The Trouble with Popsicles
by KitsuneFun
Summary: The Newest sensation hits Konoha “Popsicles” what happens when Naruto gets a hold of one… it means trouble for his fellow Shinobi, Sasuke. Yaoi SasuNaru
1. Cherry Pineapple

I was in the middle of writing the newest chapter of 'A Dog's Life,' and I was in the mood to try a one shot and wanted to see what you guys thought about it since I don't normally post one-shots. Unfortunately it's unedited, but I am trying to make my writing better so I hope you won't hold that against me and enjoy the story for what it is. Thanks for your time and I hope you comment.

'The Trouble with Popsicles' by KitsuneFun

Summary: The Newest sensation hits Konoha "Popsicles" what happens when Naruto gets a hold of one… it means trouble for his fellow Shinobi, Sasuke.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto; I am just a fan fiction writer doing this for fun.

It was Naruto's day off and he found himself wandering the streets of Konoha while on his way to the practice grounds where he was planning to meet up with Sasuke, 'Damn its hot…' he thought whipping at his forehead that had started to trickle sweat. He unzipped his orange jacket and tied it around his tiny waist. With the jacket on nobody new that Naruto was as small as he was, it was an embarrassment to the blond that he looked so much like a girl in height and width, while the rest of his classmates resembled their adult counterparts more, so he tended to dress up in was that made him appear bulkier than he was.

Though Naruto's shirt was a dark blue you could still see the sweat accumulated at the underarm area, it was the Kyuubi's fault that he tended to react more to the heat than normal kids his age. It was while he was grumbling about the stupid fox and its overheated obnoxiousness that he spotted a store from out of the corner of his eye that he'd never seen before 'Pero's Popsicle Parlor'.

'What the hell is a popsicle he thought', always more curious than his own good, Naruto entered the shop and gasped in pleasure as the cold air inside hit his overheated body, surrounding his body in a cocoon of chilled bliss. Naruto sighed deeply while closing his eyes in pleasure, 'Just what I needed he thought'.

His bliss was interrupted by a very loud and seemingly perverted whistle, opening his blue eyes he spotted the proprietor of the shop leaning over the counter slightly and waving at him with a huge smile on his pale face. He didn't know why the idea popped in his head, but the guy looked like Jiraya if he had been in his twenties. The older boy had white spiky hair and wicked dark green eyes that eyed him up and down like a prime piece of meat. That's where the similarities ended because Jiraya was obviously hetero whereas this boy was obviously gay.

"Well hello there cutie…" he gave a slow wink, "Is their anything I can do for you?" he gave a slow smirk after the anything making Naruto pale in shock and decide that maybe it wasn't a good idea after all entering the shop.

"Ah no…" Naruto waived his hands in the air excitedly, "I was just curious about your shop… er nothing more…heh…" and he tried to walk out the way he came all the while looking at the other man eye him thoughtfully.

"Aren't you hot?" Naruto squeaked in surprise as the other boy talked again.

"Nn…No…Not really…" Naruto laughed uncomfortable with the way the other boy continued to eye him.

The other boy moved quickly from behind the counter to face him, he had a thoughtful look on his face as he stood rather too closely before Naruto, "You seem to be sweating rather profusely… here" he pointed with his finger to Naruto's arm pits, "and here…" and he smiled rather naughtily as he pointed at Naruto's cloth covered crotch, "And most likely there too…"

Naruto blushed a bright red knowing it was true not that he would give the perverted man the satisfaction of knowing it was, "It's none of your business…" he muttered crossing his arms.

The other boy continued smiling, "Oh but it is mine… I'm Pero and I sell popsicles…" he moved a hand from behind his back that held a rather long and slender yet almost cone shaped object from behind his back that was a colored a bright red.

Naruto eyed it oddly, "What's a popsicle?"

Pero laughed, "It's only the best stuff on earth… a ice-cold confection from the land of ice brought to give you flavor filled enjoyment on this hot day…" again that smile that made Naruto shiver in dread.  
"I don't know…" Naruto eyed it thinking their must be some trick to it he hadn't figured out yet.

Pero pouted slightly, "Ah please no one has come in since I opened yesterday… except you…" the older boy looked sad which made Naruto's heart feel for him, knowing how hard it was being an outsider even though he had lived here his whole life.

"Well I guess I can try it… but," the blond blushed, "I don't have any money…"

Pero smiled again, "That's ok… leave your jacket here as collateral and come back with the money later which is 75 cents… deal?" he held out the Popsicle.

Naruto smiled handing the other boy his jacket, thinking that 75 cents was a deal and he had it at home in his frog wallet so it wouldn't take long to get it and come right back, he grabbed the popsicle and smile, "Deal…Thanks," he shook hands with Pero and left completely missing the dangerously perverted glint in the owners eyes as he left.

"No thank you Naruto-kun," Pero's grin looked almost feral as he watched the blond walk away.

Walking out of the shop, Naruto eyed his newly acquired treat thoughtfully, 'It doesn't look too bad', he thought giving the Popsicle a hesitant lick. The blond froze in surprise as the taste of cherries and pineapple filled his mouth leaving behind a pleasant chill, "its good…" he found himself saying out loud.

Naruto started licking the confection slowly from base to tip overcome with delight at the pleasantly cold texture and wondrous taste that he didn't notice when other people stopped what they were doing to eye him in shock The blond continued walking in the direction of the training ground where he had promised to meet up with Sasuke for some training as though he didn't have a care in the world.

He didn't realize when one set of dark eyes had fixed on him intently or when that same body followed him in the direction of the training grounds.

Naruto knew that he was early and decided to sit on a stump waiting for Sasuke, he was so fixed on licking his popsicle that he didn't notice when the his best friend appeared out of nowhere beside him, he was too busy licking at the juice from the popsicle that had fallen on his hands making them sticky and wet.

"Dobe what are you doing?" Sasuke asked eyeing Naruto oddly.

The blond jumped up in surprise almost loosing the Popsicle, "Ah…. Dammit Teme don't surprise me like that…" he yelled waving his arms this way and that.

Sasuke sighed while rubbing at his temple and tried to control his temper towards his teammates antics, "I was referring to what you had in your hand Urusontachi?"

Naruto stopped in surprise almost forgetting the sweet confection in his hand, since Naruto had started licking it, it had ended up at half it regular size, "It's a popsicle Sasuke… the greatest thing to hit Konoha…"

Sasuke eyed Naruto then the Popsicle and back again, one eye brow rose mockingly, "And I should care why exactly…"

Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger at the words, "I forgot a certain someone with a permanent stick up their asses doesn't like sweet things…" he growled sitting back down and finishing up his treat.  
"What makes you think I don't…" Sasuke mocked eyeing the boy as he slowly licked the treat, he would be damned if he would ever admit it to the other boy, but he found the sight rather erotic, 'Not that I will admit what he's doing is hot… especially since Naruto obviously likes girls and would hate me if I admitted I didn't…'

Naruto eyed him suspiciously out of the corner of his eye, "The fact that every time a girl presents you with something they have made you say.." he gets ups and does an impersonation of Sasuke looking rather haughtily down at a fan girl, "I don't like sweet things… take it away you insignificant little worm… you are too lowly to stand in my prescience for I am an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't like anything fun…" and with that he sat back down.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the overly dramatic and wrong performance, "I don't say that?"

Naruto licked at his popsicle, "You do too…"

The raven crossed his arms angrily rather than wrapping them around a certain blond's adorable neck, "When did I ever say they were insignificant worms or that I was too good for them…" He wouldn't admit that the sweet part was true, but for entirely different reasons or the fact that he really didn't like all the fan girls attentions since he always wished it was always Naruto giving him the presents.

Naruto snorted in annoyance while in mid lick, "Well it's only obvious the way you look at them…I wish I had that problem…" The blond looked sad for a bit before going back to his popsicle, if Sasuke wasn't as observant as he was of Naruto he might have missed it.

"Here let me try that…" Sasuke held out a hand towards Naruto asking for the Popsicle, 'Maybe it's about time I told him the truth', the raven thought.

The blond eyed Sasuke's outstretched hand thoughtfully, "Why should I?"

Sasuke smirked, "Are you afraid to give me your cooties Dobe?"

Naruto glared angrily at the other, "I do not have cooties… god who talks like that anymore… we aren't kids…" he blushed a bright red but handed Sasuke the Popsicle anyways.

"No we aren't… are we…" Sasuke said giving a slight smile as he grabbed the Popsicle and licked it in the same manner as Naruto had, "I don't feel I should try pretending anymore… do you…"

It was an odd response that made Naruto eye the other boy thoughtfully, ever since returning from Orochimaru, Sasuke seemed a lot more open if only towards Naruto, "So?" he waited for the raven's response as he continued liking the popsicle.

Sasuke caught Naruto eyeing him and he sighed dramatically (which was uncharacteristic for Sasuke), "It's not enough…" he looked over at Naruto's confused face and noticed some of the sticky syrup around his mouth and without thinking about it leaned in and licked off the syrup slowly, "This tastes better…"

Naruto turned a bright read at the action and pushed Sasuke away, "Teme… stop joking around…"

Sasuke suddenly looked serious as he looked down at the popsicle in his hands, "I'm not joking Dobe…" he suddenly looked up and stared deeply in Naruto's eyes, "I've thought this ever since that fight with Haku and Zabuza though I denied it… ever since that fight when I almost killed you hoping to extinguish it… ever since I returned…" he gave a sad smile something that Naruto had never once saw before on his best friends face and hoped never to see again if he could help it, "It's you Naruto… I can never say no to"  
The word sent a current of surprise and realization down the blond's spine, 'All those time…' he remembered seeing Sasuke turn all those girls down saying it wasn't what he wanted, that he didn't like sweets and that he wasn't interested… it was because, "You like me…" Naruto stated wide-eyed, "Wait… does that mean you're gay?"

Sasuke gave a strained laugh, "Well I guess if it makes you fell any better… I don't care if you were a guy or a girl Naruto… I love you because you're you…"

Naruto found himself staring into Sasuke's deep black eyes and felt his heart constrict painfully at the words, 'Haven't I always thought he same, but never admitted it…' he bit his lip and ducked his head while he wondered if what he did next was the wisest course, "Sasuke… can I uhm… can I kiss you?"

The raven's eyes widened in surprise at the request, he never thought Naruto would ever want to and he wondered if the blond meant it, "This isn't a joke Dobe… if you're doing this to appease me…"

Naruto looked up quickly, "No… I want to…I," he blushed and scratched at his cheek, "But if you don't I understand…"

"You shouldn't ask stupid questions Urusontachi…" the raven leaned in and kissed Naruto fully on the lips this time, he noticed that the blond's lips were as soft as they appeared, but it wasn't enough he needed to taste more, "Open you mouth for me…" he muttered while pulling away briefly.

"Wha…" Naruto attempted to ask, but Sasuke took advantage of the situation by kissing him thoroughly delving his tongue inside to taste his love's mouth, 'This is Naruto…' Sasuke thought while enjoying the taste of the other, 'Better than any popsicle…'

As hands clasped and bodies joined, neither noticed when the forgotten Popsicle fell to the ground and eventually melted into obscurity.

Pero sat by the cash register while looking into the mirror thoughtfully at the two new lovers, "Ah its always the simplest things that bring out the most fun," the chime above his door rang and he looked up to great his newest costumer who looked oddly out of place with the hot season wearing that mask that covered his lower face and Konoha headband covering one eye, the older man seemed intent on reading his little orange book and hadn't realized he'd entered the store by accident.

"That's odd…" Kakashi thought looking around in curiosity; he usually didn't walk into places by accident.

Pero gave a huge smile, "It's not odd it's Konoha's newest sensation… Popsicles," he held up a blue colored one this time, "I know your going to love it…"

Well that's it for the one-shot again… I hope you liked it and look forward to my other stories which they should be updated soon and I in fact still working on the next chapter of my regular story now. So please comment, I love to hear what everyone thinks it helps me with my stories. Thanks for your time. Ja Ne XD. 


	2. Berry Lemonade

I know I said this when I first wrote the story, 'The Trouble with Popsicles' and I had every intention of not continuing the story, but then I got so many great reviews from everyone who posted and comments on wanting me to write a KakaIru pairing that I decided to do this side story for you guys, So I hope you like it.

'The Trouble with Popsicles' Flavor-Berry Lemonade: by KitsuneFun

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto, I am just a fanfiction authoress spreading the love of her favorite characters, so enjoy.

Kakashi froze as he felt eyes staring in his direction hungrily, he slowed turned his head to look at a younger man with snow white spiky hair that fell just past his shoulders, framing a handsome thin pale face with high cheekbones and large slanted green eyes... the first thing he thought was this guy looked a lot like a younger version of Jiraya, Naruto's other sensei.

Placing his hand along with his book down, he strode over to the counter to stare at the long spherical object the other man was holding in his hands, "A popsicle?" he found himself staring at the deep blue color in fascination, it seemed to be calling out to him, though for the life of himself, he didn't know why.

"Yep the best thing to hit Konoha since ramen," Kakashi's one visible eyebrow rose in surprise at the comment, 'I wonder if he knows Naruto,' it wouldn't surprise him if the other boy had somehow come in contact with the other man.

The other man continued to give that eerie smile as he leaned closer over the counter till Kakashi could feel his breath against his face, it was way too close for the jounin's comfort, "Aren't you hot?"

Kakashi's brow not only rose, but his lone visible blue eye widened in shock, "Excuse me?" inwardly he wondered, 'Why Iruka couldn't be as forward as shopkeeper.'

A slow grin overtook the younger man's face, as his one hand that wasn't holding the popsicle, lifted and pointed to his hitate and face mask, "Doesn't that become cumbersome? I am sure your mouth has better things to do than be covered up," he waggled his white brows for effect, making Kakashi decidedly uncomfortable for once.

Now the jounin would admit that he liked porn, hell if it was a religion he would worship it and make Jiraya the Dali Lama, but this younger man practically oozed sexual perversion at a level even Kakashi couldn't handle without breaking into a sweat... which ironically was starting to trickle down his neck despite the air-conditioning in the shop.

Kakashi backed up from the counter quickly and decided to leave, "Look you... I."

"Pero," the man interrupted giving him a smile.

"What?" for a moment Kakashi felt what it must be like to be Naruto... dense.

The white haired youth chuckled, slapping the counter with one hand, while trying not to damage his creation, "God your cute... its my name, Pero."

Kakashi's head nodded once, still trying to process the information, which unlike his normal genius qualities, seemed rather hard for him to comprehend, "I see... well Pero, I have to go I can't keep my students waiting you see..."

The younger man nodded slowly in understanding, "Then I won't keep you, but take this," he held up the blue popsicle in front of Kakashi again, this time holding it out for him to take.

"No that's ok... I really don't have any money on me," The jounin stated walking back slowly, it wasn't always good to show either fear or one's back to a pervert, they usually saw it as an invitation.

Pero looked at him a moment before giving that eerie smile again, like he wished Kakashi was one of his popsicles, "You can have it for free..." he gave a slow wink, "Just tell your friends about my shop... ok?"

For a moment, Kakashi was suspicious of the other boy's motives, but shook his head thinking it was silly to think so and instead to the popsicle from the other boy's hand, "Thanks, I'll see what I can do," and with that the jounin left the shop, leaving a pleased Pero behind.

Pero stared down at the book that the older man unconsciously dropped, he walked from behind the counter and picked it up to look at the bent spine, crumpled cover and folded pages, "It is a fair trade after all... giving up something you love to gain what you desire," he gave a slow smile as he read the name, 'Icha Icha Paradise-Yaoi Spring Edition', "And its porn... what's not to love."

Kakashi paused a moment in his steps as he left the shop, he felt as though he was forgetting something, but shook his head at the idea being silly, it brought his attention back to the blue popsicle in his hands, he eyed it thoughtfully for a moment and considered throwing it away, but decided that he might as well try it... it was free after all, he pulled down his face-mask and gave it a slow lick.

His mouth was suddenly filled with the slightly tart taste of lemonade with a hint of berry, that gave a feeling of icy coolness as it touched his hot tongue, the sides of Kakashi's mouth unconsciously curved up in delight, before he leaned down to lick the treat again, 'It's good,' he thought, enjoying the taste as he continued to alternately lick and suck at the popsicle, unaware that women and men had both stopped in their tracks and blushed as he walked past.

"Kakashi!" the jounin was so focused in the desert that he almost missed the strained yell in his direction, looking up he spotted Iruka eyeing him with a bright red face.

'Kawaii!' his inner fangirl thought, spotting Iruka sitting casually at a stool in front of Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, while his inner pervert wanted to just molest the hell out of the cute site, outwardly he lifted the one hand not carrying the popsicle, "Yo."

'Was it his imagination or did Iruka look nervous and was his face redder,' apparently he didn't realize he still had his face mask off and this was the first time Iruka was seeing it, or for that matter the majority of people that passed him.

Iruka wouldn't have know it was him at first, having never seen his face, if he hadn't recognized the white hair that flew off to the side defying wind and half his face wasn't covered by the mask. Overall he felt plan next to the gorgeous jounin and started to think about his own lack of looks, "Are you going off to train?" he managed to mumble as the man walked over with a smile on his face and sat down on a stool next to him..

"I had planned on meeting up with my team, but its still early yet," Kakashi managed to say, finding he couldn't tear his eyes away from the cute brunette, his hair which was normally pulled up into a ponytail had fallen a bit around his face and was moist with sweat, it brought attention to the other man's face that had lightened a bit, but was still slightly red, highlighting the scar that ran across his face and over his nose.

Kakashi was almost tempted to lean close and lick along the line of it slowly, he wondered if Iruka tasted as sweet as he looked, he didn't notice how close his face was getting until he noticed honey brown eyes widen in shock, "Uhm Kakashi?"

The jounin hummed low in his throat as he slowly leaned back, wondering what had gotten into him, "I'm sorry..." he managed to mumble uncomfortable now, as he brought up the popsicle and licked it again.

Iruka was confused and slightly turned on by the site, he got an image of Kakashi in his head, slowly licking every inch of his body, like the popsicle and suddenly his body turned hot at the imagery and he shivered a bit in awareness, "What..." he coughed to clear the squeaky sound from his voice, "Is that?"

"Hmm..." Hummed again in his throat as he sucked at the tip of the popsicle, unaware of what he was doing to his secret love.

Iruka licked his lips slowly, eyeing the slightly blueish tongue that escaped the jounin's red, from the cold, lips, "That thing your sucking and licking?" was it him or did his voice sound high pitched.

The jounin's mouth stopped its onslaught on the poor popsicle to smile at him, "It's a popsicle the greatest thing to hit Konoha since ramen."

"So you got that from Naruto," the brunette became uncomfortable with the imagery of his student... slash surrogate son, licking the popsicle the same way.

"No..." Kakashi shook his head negatively, "Some perverted guy named Pero," he eyed the other man a moment and got a sudden burst of inspiration, "You wanna lick?" he held out the popsicle towards the other man who only seemed to turn red at the suggestion.

"I don't..." Iruka started to say.

He was interrupted by Kakashi who gave a little pout, thrusting out his lower lip in a childish manner, "I don't have cooties."

'God what are you 5?' was Iruka's first thought, but having been used to Kakashi's sometimes childish behavior... that Iruka sometimes worried may have brushed off on his students, he decided to let it go, "Fine... just stop making that face..."

Kakashi gave a smile and watched as the brunette leaned in while eyeing Kakashi and gave the popsicle a slow lick from base to tip, the jounin felt his jaw drop in shock at the imagery, 'Is Iruka trying to come on to me,' the thought was more than pleasing, but it was probably the sugar high and heat making him see things.

Iruka's eyes closed to half mast and a seductive looking smile came on his face, making Kakashi gulp and unable to move, "It's really good..." the brunette slowly licked his lips, "Can I?" he gestured at the popsicle, wanting another lick.

Kakashi slowly nodded, finding his brain had shut down slightly, he watched the brunette lean in and before he knew what he was doing he leaned in as well and licked the popsicle at the same time as Iruka causing the tongues to collide slightly, sending chills up both of the men's spines at the touch.

Iruka's eyes widened again in surprise as he leaned back, he could still feel the ghost of Kakashi's tongue against his own, "Why did you?" for once, Iruka found himself at a loss for words, as he eyed the equally startle Kakashi.

"I... I..." Kakashi blushed this time, and ducked his head, which was unusual actions from the normally cocksure genius jounin,"I don't know what came over me."

Hearing confusion in the other's voice made Iruka's heart clench slightly in pain, "It was an accident... I didn't know you were going to lean in when I did..."

"No!" Kakashi looked up seriously at, his secret love, "I have wanted to for a long time... I am sorry... I didn't think about you not wanting to..." he felt embarrassed and wished he had never gotten that popsicle.

Iruka smiled noticing sides to Kakashi that he never knew existed and all were equally cute, leaning close, he decided to be as forward as the jounin for once, "Can we maybe try that without the popsicle in the way?"

Kakashi wasn't know for being the student of the 'Yellow Flash' for nothing, he quickly threw the popsicle to the side and grabbed the other man close, kissing him. The other man's mouth still tasted slightly like the berry lemonade flavoring and he found he couldn't get enough of sucking at the flavoring till it was gone and he could taste the real Iruka beneath it, which was a thousand times better, at the sound of Iruka's moan as it vibrated in his mouth, it sounded like the brunette felt the same.

The jounin was the one to break it off when he started to run out of air, "Damn... I have been wanting to do that since forever," the words made Iruka laugh, it was kinda sexy to Kakashi's ears and he leaned in to continue the kiss only to have Iruka back off with a smile.

"How about we continue this another time... let's say 8 o'clock at my place?"

Kakashi's lips curved up in a smirk, "You mean a date... does that mean you're my boyfriend now?"

Iruka gave a slightly leering smile as he got up from his sitting place on the stool, "Date... sex..." the brunette shrugged, noticing to his delight that the other man's mouth had dropped at the suggestion, "You'll have to come to my place at eight to find out," he gave a slow wink as he left, letting his hips sway slightly, knowing Kakashi would be watching, "See you later... boyfriend."

"Wait Iruka!" Kakashi yelled when he realized the brunette wasn't turning back around, "I wanna have afternoon sex now," neither gave particular attention to the popsicle that slowly melted where Kakashi had dropped it.

Pero laughed as he watched the white haired jounin catch up to brunette and they began kissing rather heatedly against the wall of a building, "Yep trully the best thing since ramen," he lifted his head, hearing the chiming of the bells above his door, signaling someone had entered.

"Welcome to 'Pero's Popsicle Parlor'," he said giving the youth a smile, "Sometimes the sweetest things can come in the oddest packages."

Pero for once got a bad feeling when the boy gave him a slight chilling smile back, "I can think of someone to whom that applies."

Ok I know I left that on a slight cliffhanger... but I decided that in case anyone wanted to see any other specific pairings involving Pero's suspicious popsicles, then I would do that. Thanks again for reading and please review, I love hearing from you guys


End file.
